This invention relates to a bracket and method for storing skates particularly those that are generally referred to as in-line skates, roller skates, and ice skates.
Skating has become a very popular sport. This includes in-line skating in which the skates utilized are constructive of a boot with a plurality of rollers located along a line and supported on the bottom of a boot. In-line skates have become extremely popular to the extent that both children and adults are owners of in-line skates which in many families has created a problem of how to store and retrieve the skates with ease without damaging the boot and the roller assemblies mounted on the bottom of the boot.
Roller skating has also become a very popular sport. In roller skates, generally four rollers are provided mounted on the bottom of a boot. The rollers are arranged in pairs, one pair located at the front of the boot and another pair located at the rear end of the boot. The rollers are supported by a central support member of an inverted T-shape so that the rollers are mounted below the bottom of the boot.
The third class of skates is ice skates which also includes a boot having a centrally located support member supporting a blade extending along the bottom of the boot.
In all of the above types of skates, the same problem of how and where to store the skates exist and has existed for some time.